Gundam Wing: Takeoff into Surreality
by NichibotsuHime
Summary: I'm SapphireBeta's replacement. This is the same story about the mystrious events following Noin's dissappearance
1. Violet eyes

Notes: I suck at the GW timeline and, in my opinion, Endless Waltz was lame (except the animation ;) )

In case this story looks familiar, it's original author (SapphireBeta) has tremendous writer's block. Never fear! NichibotsuHime is here!!! 

/cue corny music/

Disclaimer:(Insert standard legal drivel here)

Notes: I suck at the GW timeline and, in my opinion, Endless Waltz was lame (except the animation ;) ). In any case here are a couple of things you need to know.

·This story was influenced by a number of sci-fi-ish anime

·The year is A.C. 198

·The scientists (J,S,O, whoever) are dead ( I DON'T like them)

·The G-boys are all somewhere between about 17-20 and are high ranking officials in the Preventer Army

·Releena is dead, well dies very early (I **_sincerely_** hate her; Releena fans beware)

·Sally, Une, Hilde, and Dorothy are all Preventers; Noin vanished not long after Zech died (Noin fans give dirty looks She plays a major role in the story, don't worry!)

·The Preventer base and main computer is called SapphireBeta

" …"speech (normal)

//…//thought

***beginning/end of flashback or dream

…speech (flashback or dream)

(…)Author's Notes

Colonel Heero Yuy- Supervisor in engineering, Chief Intelligence Agent

Colonel Duo Maxwell- Head of Data Analysis

Colonel/Instructor Trowa Barton- new recruits trainer

Colonel Quatre R. Winner - Strategics Chief

Colonel WuFei Chang- Medical Research and Development Specialist

Chief Engineer/Data Analysis- Hilde Schieberg

Chief of Medical Research and Development-Sally Po

Captain Dorothy Catalonia- 2nd in command to Colonel Winner

Instructor/Commander Une- Commander and Chief of the Preventers

Disclaimer: Plot- property of SapphireBeta; everything else-ain't mine. Suing will gain you all of-$995.00 (legal fees are a b**** and I have $5 to my name)

Sapphire Wing: Takeoff into the Surreal

Chapter 1: Violet Eyes

Duo sat half awake staring into his coffee. He was wasted; he'd spent all night staring at the screen of his laptop. His usually lovely violet eyes were blood shot with bags to complement.

"No amount of tree have, do or ever will exist to print this!" he murmured, head on the table.

"Good morning-um, Duo?" WuFei entered the commons. The Chinese Colonel was taken aback by the mass of chestnut hair spilling onto the table.

"Who the hell else has this much brown hair?" he snapped. "I unravel my hair at night."

"Err, Hilde wanted me to give you this. It's a data disk on our latest lil' OZ wannabe's." he tossed him a CD.

"THIS JOB FUCKING SUCKS!!!"

"Yes, do say it not spray it Colonel Maxwell." WuFei wiped his face.

"Up yours Colonel Chang."

"Act your ranks you two." Heero sat on the couch in the commons watching Releena's-rather vice minister Dorlen's speech. Pacifism, evils of war, etc….

ZING!

" And I personally believe that- " silence. The Vice Minister was still smiling as her head slipped cleanly from her shoulders…

"Releena, how could someone do that to you?! You were only 18!" Hilde shuddered.

Hilde, it's okay to cry. Miss Releena dedicated her life to maintaining peace- we fools know no better. We will avenge her." Dorothy hugged the sobbing Data Analyst.

"Oh, Noin. You knew her best…where are you? Is your heart too filled with suffocating sorrow?" Une stared at her reflection in the window to space. She dried her eyes. "How are things progressing?"

"The Gundams are 93% overall complete. Zero system functioning at maximum capacity in as 5 suits.

05, Shenlong. Zero system upgrade. Beam lance powered up. Tail laser and dragon arms functional. Balancing system adjustments needed.

04, Sandrock. Blasters and missile launchers AOK, Zero upgrade. Thermal machetes operational. Minor left leg adjustments needed.

03, Heavy Arms. Zero upgrade, rifles check, missile launchers 74% functional. Counter balance for left arm not set per Colonel Barton's orders.

02, Deathscythe. Beam scissor operational.Shield experiencing technical difficulties. Zero upgrade. On board systems only 11% active.

Wing 0, no upgrade required. Twin beam cannon reconstruction 90% complete. Fighter jet mode innate. All other systems are a go." Hilde read.

"Good, carry on."

"Ma'am!" the two saluted.

"This report is useless. File it under homicide." Colonel Chang sighed.

"Homicide sir? Is that really our jurisdiction?"

"It is inevitable now, but solving this may bring the coming war to an end sooner." Chang turned his chair back to him. "Dismissed." Sergeant Hayes saluted and left. " The Peacecraft line has ended- guess pacifists are extinct."

"Don't forget sir, the death of Millardo Peacecraft a.k.a Zechs Marquise was never confirmed." WuFei's secretary reminded him. "After all, that's why Instructor Noin left."

Lucredzia Noin, officially missing since early A.C. 196. She confided in Une that she was positive Zechs was alive; she'd received a message from him and left to meet him. That was nearly 2 years ago…

***

//Run, gotta run!// panic flashed through Lucredzia's mind.

What'll we do? We don't have weapons, they're gonna catch us! she trembled.

Noin trust me. I have a plan. Zechs smash a vent grating and helped her into the shaft.

Halt! You are engaging in the theft of Genesis property. Surrender or be met with extreme force. a Sentinel droid ordered.

Fuck off Zechs flipped it off and prepared to climb. The sentinel fired but was not able to prevent escape.

Zechs, what if they have a tracker in me? What if they can control me?

Don't worry, we're going somewhere to take care of just that. he smiled, his hair waving in the wind as they turned onto a dirt road. He looked at her and the spectrum of his iris flashed from green to alarm red and back. They're going to pay for what they did to you Noin.

***

"Uh…"

"Mornin'."

"Zechs? Where are we?" Noin sat up on the couch.

"The apartment of Skylar Farbank, my ID for the past 2 years." He replied. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible. My head aches."

A few moments of awkward silence passed before Noin drew herself into a ball and began to speak.

"What are we?"

"An experiment with free will."

"I'm only a doll then? One that can laugh and cry but was made like any other?"

"Dolls that laugh and cry and require no strings. We are free."

Duo sat starring into a mirror. He was curious about something, his eyes, they were violet. Save Hilde and Noin, he'd never met any one else with them.

"Wu-man, besides me, Hilde and Noin, you ever met anyone with purple eyes?"

"Mmm? No, strange subject."

"Weird, I can't figure out why. This is silly, paper work awaits!"

But now two people were perplexed. Shades of blue, green, brown and even gray were common but never violet…how odd.

TBC

Whatcha think? Tell me!!!


	2. Gundanian Fusion

Hi

Hi. I'm back!

(insert standard legal drivel)

Sapphire Wings: Takeoff Into the Surreal

Chapter 2

Gundanian Fusion : Adventures in (Sur)Reality

"Zzzzzzzz….." sounded from the laboratory of Chief Med. Sally Po Chang. She couldn't help it…dealing w/ the stress of her job and the baby on the way…it was insanity! Reports of possible biological warfare strategies and various chemical agent devices had begun piling up after the assination of Vice Minister Dorlen.

That assassination, it was so peculiar… no one saw the assassin and the murder weapon was beyond comprehension. How could that be?

"Dr. Chang? Dr. Chang?" a mousey intern called.

"Mmm? Oh Octavia so sorry to have kept you I-"

"Actually your husband called for you. Colonel Chang said that you should be taking it easy in your condition, though he knows how valuable you are to the team. Can't have his wife pass out from overwork before him!" she smiled.

"You tell that overbearing man I'm a grown woman…but I will take his advice for the moment." She winked packing her laptop and briefcase.

Even stranger that she could be so much older than her husband and not feel like his mother. Wufei was beyond his age in independence, most 18 year old men can't do their own landury! Nevertheless, she was 2 months along in starting a family and the two couldn't be happier. At home, Wufei was peaceful and serene but well respected among the ranks. Rather odd, huh?

Everyone had also begun to really notice another relationship, that of Barton and Winner. Dorothy seemed to orbit Quatre as if caught in a magnetic field at first. Then she realized what the two were afraid to admit and backed off. Almost always together, they seemed to be the N and S poles of two magnets. Quatre was the one who talked the most even though it wasn't always much and Trowa essentially frightened away any female interested in Q.

"Almost done Colonel Winner." Smiled a technician. "I assume GSWII is brewing."

"Yes, it's a strong possibility. The colonies are suspected for diplomatic reasons. Earth is suspected of setting up the whole thing for similar reasons. Besides, it's very late and an engaged woman shouldn't be up this late…and not thinking of her wedding atleast."

"Oh, such a romantic and sensitive man! Thank you, good night sir!" she saluted and ran off giggling.

//She's so lucky- she can admit her feelings to the one she loves. I try only to clam up and go away fustrated…// Q sighed.

Quatre climbed into the cockpit to savor the missed feeling. He recalled the callouses he received from piloting, the long nights in strange places and the comfort he felt in the ranks if the Maguanac. He was a soldier no matter how much he denied it.

"I'm missed you, my dear Sandrock." He smiled.

'Voice recognition activated. 

SubjectNeo 4

ZERO program series now initiating 

Preparing data link transfer'

Appeared on Sandrock's main viewscreen. It was not noticed by the now sleeping Colonel Winner. He did not see the microthin wires snaking about him either.

"Ogh muy….ggrpjdr…." Colonel Maxwell mumbled. How he sounded every morning before coffee. Colonel Yuy had learned not to get near him until the caffeine set in after an incident involving a chair and Yuy's head.

Enter Colonel Barton. He was never messy or dishevled in the morning. Trowa's uniform was always pressed and creased, his ID and badges were always even. Still, his unibang hair was always in his face.

"Have you seen Quatre?" he asked.

"No. He was in the hanger last I checked." Heero sipped his coffee.

"That's odd." He did a 180 about his left heel and departed.

Siren's blared, stirring those who had the misfortune to sleep in.

"RED ALERT, RED ALERT!" blasted over the PA. "We are under attack, repeat we are under attack. Battle Stations! Battle Stations!" Dorothy screamed.

"Une! 04 just blasted through the D2 hanger. I've attempted to contact Winner both on base and in the cockpit, no response!" Hilde shouted. " What the-?"

SapphireBeta was no longer accepting commands… the computer was displaying 04 contantly, it flashed in every screen. That was impossible…

"Uh, Hilde? Mind opening the hanger door!?" Duo yelled. "We can't fight unless were out there."

"Nothing's responding. We can't even get the coffe machine to work!" Dorothy was frantic. "The manual override won't accept Une's code!"

"Oh, great what now?" Une looked at the flashing keyboard.

"Ummm…ma'am?" a control operator gulped. "The main cannon has engaged and is aiming for the enemy ship."

"WHAT????!!!!"

All of you are in no danger. Cease you efforts to break my hold, they are futile 

_ _

"Oookay…" Wufei sat up in his cockpit. "Did you all here that?"

"Yep, I can't track it. It sounded like-" Heero gasped.

"Quatre? But how could he do this? Why?" Trowa was bewildered.

"Blonde boy have you lost it?" Duo yelled.

//Hn… something's up. Has it begun?// Zech stared at the moon. //A neo program has intiated.// he turned to see a perplexed Noin by his side.

"My system is overloading." She gasped as her legs gave way. "I feel like I'm gonna shutdown!"

Zechs knelt beside her, and cupped her face in his hands.

"Noin, concentrate. Is it one of the gundams? My net is unable to detect it."

"It's…" she perspired heavily. "04! Winner has fused."

"Blonde boy this isn't funny! Get your ass out of the way."

_02, shut up. I was the first to fuse, so this battle is mine. Go away._

_ _

__The 4 pilots saw a side they thought had died long ago, the ZERO infected Quatre. He destroyed the enemy with no problem and returned to the base. None was prepared for the sight that lay within that cockpit.

"Alright Winner. You have some explaining to do!" Dorothy kicked the base of the cockit entrance.

"NO! I don't want you to see me this way!"

"What way crazy? Open up!"

The hatch slowly gave way adding to the suspense. The only sound heard once it opened were several THUD's and a loud "EEEP!"

Sumimasen! That's it for now. I'm taking suggestions!

TBC!


End file.
